A nice place to visit extended
by FaceAmylove
Summary: What happened after the episode ended? this story follows what couldve happened between face and amy (pure face/amy fic)
1. Chapter 1- Lunch and Wine

The A-Team: A Nice Place to visit Extended

Summary: Amy and Face after the events of the season 1 finale (pure Amy/Face Fic)

Amy sat at her desk at the paper writing her article on small town war heroes when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey sunshine" A familiar charming voice answered back.

"Face? What are you doing calling the paper, bit risky don't you think?"

"Relax kid, I've been careful"

"Of course you have, so…what did I do to receive a call from Templeton Peck"

"I thought I'd offer to buy you lunch, and maybe sit down and talk"

"About?"

"Well you were kind of quiet the whole drive back from dealing with the Watkins, i'm just a little worried"

Amy shuddered at the mention of the Watkins brothers. "You? worried?"

Face winced; worried he might have slipped up. "We're all worried..but..err..yeah"

Amy smiled and blushed slightly, catching his little slip. "Alright, can you pick me up in half an hour?"

"Sure, ill park round back at the loading bay"

"Okay, bye face" Amy hung up.

Face put the phone down. "Smooth Faceman"

They sat in a nearby restaurant, not one of faces typical expensive place Amy had expected but it was still a nice place. Face ordered their drinks and some lunch. Amy hadn't seen this side of face before in the months she had ran with the team, he was relaxed, dressed in his usual jeans, a blue shirt and his black leather jacket and she had noticed he was focused on her, he hadn't eyed up one skirt that had walked past. But there was also concern in his eyes, the same concern she saw when she rushed into his arms back at Trish's home.

"So what is this all about anyway face?"

"What do you mean? Can't I have lunch with a friend?"

"Is that all it is?"

Face smiled a little. "Yes"

But to face it was more than that, he enjoyed talking to Amy. He felt comfortable round her unlike any other woman he knew.

Amy's voice snapped him back to reality. "Face? You okay?"

"Oh..Yeah, i'm fine"

"It looked like you were thinking about something"

"Yeah..I was"

Amy was intrigued "What's on your mind"

"I err…I was wondering how you are doing, you seemed pretty shaken back at Trish's"

"Really? Well I guess i'm doing okay, I admit I was scared that the Watkins nearly got in"

Face gave a comforting smile, his eyes twinkled which made Amy shiver. "Well kid, you did pretty well at defending yourself and Trish" He reached and placed his hand over hers, he didn't even know he was doing it, or if he did it felt completely natural to him. She hesitated and before she knew it her fingers were interlocked in his.

"I did what I had to" She sipped her drink which he had ordered for her. She looked at their hands then up at him. She sighed deeply as he tussled a piece of her hair back which had fallen in front of her face.

God she loved it when he did that, he was being so gentle with her. If it was any other woman she bet he'd have made his move by now.

"Face?"

"Mmm…"

She hesitated "W..would you like to come back to mine? More privacy, i'm free the rest of the day"

Face was surprised and for a moment didn't know what to say, before answering her. "Sure…"

Amy smiled at his answer, he returned the smile.

Amy let face into her apartment, and locked the door behind them. It was the first time he'd been inside properly, he usually waited for her outside. He was surprised how neat it was, minus the occasional box of research material from the paper piled up and dotted about the place.

"Nice place"

"Thanks, I've only lived here less than a month. I wanted a place closer to work and my lease was up on my old apartment, you can make yourself at home"

"Thanks" Face sat down on the couch "it's definitely better than the old place"

Amy joined him with two glasses of wine, handing him one of the glasses, she sat with her legs up, sipping from her glass. She noticed since their meal at the restaurant in had started getting dark. Face watched her staring out at the city.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded. "Much, thank you for spending time with me face, I wasn't feeling that great earlier"

"The least I could do"

Amy smiled; there was part of her that didn't want him to leave.

Face watched her and noticed a change, she looked more relaxed round him, and he felt relaxed round her. He sipped his own drink; he recognized he was drinking an expensive and quite fine wine, his knowledge of fine culture coming into play. He realized she was trying to impress him, he wondered if she planned this but let it go, he didn't want to ruin it.

As the time passed the drink started to work its effect on her, she wasn't exactly drunk, it felt to her like a mixture of the drink and having him there was making he feel intoxicated, he moved closer to her slightly and grazed her hand up her arm.

She wondered what was happening, he was actually responding to her.

His hand moved to her cheek, he was closer now. She didn't even see him move, she was too focused on his face.

She watched as his face moved closer to hers, she did the same.

Then it happened, nether was expecting it.

Their lips graze before pressing against each other, Face's hand entangled in Amy's hair.

Soon they were laying there on the couch, kissing passionately. Neither was able to stop, they didn't rush.

In all of Face's experiences, he hadn't experienced this before since Leslie.

That name. Face's ex, his fiancée if she hadn't left.

He then realized, he was in love with Amy. He was scared; he hadn't felt this way in a long time, but he didn't want to stop now.

"Amy…"

"Yeah?"

This is it, the moment he was going to tell her, it was rare for him to show his emotions but it wouldn't be the first time he had with her, she's the only one who knew about Leslie.

"I…I haven't felt this way in a long time…Ames?"

Ames…he was the only one to ever call her that, it made her heart beat faster.

"Yeah?"

"I think i'm falling in love with you", He said slowly.

Amy was stunned, like she could hardly breathe. She responded by kissing him deeper, letting her actions speak words. He knew her answer and kissed her back deeply…and this time they didn't stop. They never even moved from the sofa, they made love right there.

Amy woke on the sofa; they had slept there after their passionate first night together. He hadn't moved either, her head rested on face's bare chest.

She couldn't believe that it had happened, and that he hadn't moved. She had expected him to leave before she woke but he didn't. He was there sleeping peacefully. She smiled watching him; he looked so handsome even when he slept.

Face opened his eyes to find Amy there, looking at him. She looked so beautiful he thought, he smiled back at her.

"Morning Gorgeous"

Her heart fluttered at his greeting, she let own a small yawn. "Morning Handsome"

He felt his own heart skip, they had let all their shields down and last night wasn't sex, they had made love, and it was slow and intimate. Right now they were both deliriously happy.

Amy kissed his chest. "Last night was perfect"

Face's arm rested behind his head. "I know, to be honest I haven't experienced that in a long time. You know I wasn't kidding when I said I was falling in love with you"

"I know, and to answer you…I'm falling in love with you too"

Face felt like his heart was about to explode, she actually loved him back, another thing he hadn't experienced in a long time.

"This is hard for me as you know…and I'm scared that I'll screw things up"

"Yes, I know…you're scared to commit. But we don't have to right away, we can take things slow. We keep this between us"

Face listened and nodded slowly. "So you want this?"

"Yes…I do, I'm yours if you want me"

"Of course I do" Face cupped Amy's cheek. "I so do, Amy Allen I love you"

"I love you too Face" She kissed him softly.

He loved her kisses, he returned the kiss.

They made love a second time, and then they dressed and had breakfast. Face treated Amy to one of his famous breakfasts.

"Mm…face, this is so good. I didn't know you could cook" Amy said as she nibbled some French toast.

Face smiled "Well, only the best for my special lady. And I don't like cooking that often".

Amy giggled "I can tell, you'd probably whine if you were given cooking duty"

Face's next expression made Amy laugh more "I do not whine!"

Amy had to bite her lip to stop a full blown laugh "Yeah you do"

Face shook his head and spun her chair; he pulled her hips against his while she was sitting, and so her legs were wrapped round him.

She chuckled "Face!"

"Mm?" He kissed her neck.

"I was eating"

"So am I"

She chuckled more at his silliness, and to think hours ago they were just friends talking. Now they weren't just dating, Face was her boyfriend.

Boyfriend…wow that phrase to describe Face was weird, but strangely it felt natural. She, Amy Allen was now Templeton Peck's girlfriend.

She looked at the clock. "Oh damn, baby I got to go to work"

Face caught the little pet-name and smiled, there relationship was so natural she was comfortable with names.

He kissed her once more. "Okay sweetheart"

"Gonna get a shower before I go" She stood and walked toward the bathroom, then turned leaning sexily against the doorframe. "Want to join me?"

Face's smile beamed at her as he rushed after her, they showered together that typically ended with a quick sexual moment, and then they slipped out the shower then dressed. She slipped a set of keys into face's hand with a kiss "Spare keys to the place", she then headed to work.

Face smiled watching his Girlfriend leave; but he didn't want to let her go.

There it was, one of the signs of a comfortable relationship. Sadness when they are apart, Face was definitely in love…and he had it bad.

And as Amy left she felt exactly the same.


	2. Chapter 2- Public displays and vacations

Chapter 2

Face pulled the vette into a parking space at the loading bay round back of his girlfriend's workplace, the sunroof was down showing of the impressive interior of the car. Amy appeared wearing shades and smiled.

"Hey gorgeous" face flashed a smile pulling Amy into his arms as he leaning on the vette.

Amy put her hands at his waist, his were round her back. She let out a slight chuckle and leaned into him, she was still shocked at the level of public intimacy they were able to put on this early on in their relationship, but then again this was Templeton Peck in front of her, his arms holding her.

"Hey Handsome" She smiled sweetly at him, he grinned back then leaned in and kissed her, his hand brushed into her hair. She couldn't believe he was comfortable with kissing her right outside the office, even if the back was more private. She responded to his kiss, pressing more into his body, she kissed face deeper.

"Ames..." he groaned.

Amy pulled back slightly to look at him, giggling.

"You liked that huh"

Face sighed "Y...you have no idea babe"

"Good to know, I'll have to keep that in mind" Amy kissed face again, his next move surprised her. She squealed as he lifted her and spun them around, Amy found herself sat on the edge of the hood of the vette, his prized car of all places. Face stood between her legs and kissed her neck.

It was her turn to moan. "Oh Templeton…someone could see us"

He cupped her cheek and softly gazed at her. "I promise, i'm just showing you how much I missed you. Just kissing, no more"

He was being so gentle with her, kissing her neck in all the right places, taking care not hurt her. She wrapped her arms round his neck and nuzzled his own neck.

"You like that Ames" Face asked, combing her hair with his fingers.

Amy nodded, "uhuh..."

He eventually pulled away and they both sighed happily. They went back to her place where they remained for the rest of the day and night.

Amy woke to the sound of the doorbell; she was half draped over face that was still fast asleep. She found that she had at some point sacrificed her pillows for his chest; she planted some kisses on there before sitting up and reaching for his shirt and put it on, of course it was too big for her, it only just came past her thighs but it did the job of covering her up enough.

As she headed for the front door she caught a look of herself in the mirror, her hair had maintained her curls he had put in yesterday but it was messy from last night's activity. She yawned and stretched as she reached the door, she opened to find Murdock on the other side.

Oh crap, what was she gonna do, she had messed up hair and was wearing one of faces shirts; the smell of his cologne was probably all over her too.

"Hey Chiquita, how ya doin" His crazy smile beamed at her. "Rough night?"

Oh god, did he know?

She tried to sound normal. "Hey, you have no idea. I...I didn't get in till late, Eldrige kept me behind to finish some filing"

"Oh alright. Listen, you seen the faceman anywhere?"

"Face? No…Why would I?"

"Well, for one thing you're wearing a shirt that looks a lot like the one face was wearing yesterday"

Amy gulped quietly. "Whoa, hold on there…t...this isn't faces, it's just a..a nightshirt I sometimes wear to bed"

Murdock only grinned wider. "A nightshirt, come on Amy. There's a smell coming off it that smells just like faces brand"

"Okay okay…keep it down, I don't want the whole neighbourhood knowing i'm dating one of the A-team"

Murdock quietly blurted out. "I knew it!"

"Please, you know nobody can find out. And don't tell Hannibal or BA. Especially Hannibal, I'll be kicked off the team for sure"

"Okay, Chiquita my lips are sealed" Murdock imitated zipping his lips, he was still grinning though. "I'm so relieved you two are gonna give the whole dating thing a go, me and billy even had a wager going…Anyway I better get back to the ole nuthouse, its movie night. They're showing Magnificent seven…Yee-hah!"

Amy chuckled at his craziness then they said goodbye, she shut the door and headed back to the bedroom to find Face waking up.

"Well baby, I think somebody is gonna know" she said standing in front of his side.

"Huh…What?" Face mumbled lifting his head. "Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"Murdock came to the door looking for you"

"You went to answer the door like that?" he pointed out but at the same time eying her up from bottom to top.

"Well I didn't know Murdock was gonna come knocking"

"You always answer the door like that?"

"Usually wearing pants"

Face grinned sitting up. "Well it's only Murdock, its Hannibal we should worry about"

Amy turned to head for a shower, face rushed over grabbing her by the waist from behind. "Where you going?"

"Shower, since you dirtied me up"

Face pulled her into the bathroom, pulling her into the shower. She turned on the water as he gently sucked her neck from behind.

"Uhh Templeton…" Amy moaned deeply resting her head back on his shoulder.

She turned and they kissed passionately under the water and steam. This time in no rush, Amy had the weekend off and the team had no clients to help out.

Face pinned her hair up with one of her large hair clips and held her close as he pushed into her.

She gasped softly and reached back with a hand to grip his hair.

"God Face…" She turned head and kissed him deeply, her hand never left his hair as they made love like that, and they fell over the edge together.

They left the shower after they regained control of their breathing and cleaned up, they dressed and Amy tidied her hair up but put it back into the messy bun she had in the shower, with wisps of hair coming down the sides of her face.

The phone rang and she answered, it was Hannibal asking if she wanted to join the team, they were heading a lakeside cabin for a vacation, she happily accepted and he gave her the place to meet up.

"Hannibal called; he was wondering I wanted to join you guys on a vacation to this lakeside cabin. I accepted" She told face returning to the bedroom.

"Hey that's a great idea; maybe we can sneak sometime alone" He smiled "I know the place, we always go there round this time of year"

"We'll have to be careful though, Hannibal will be there"

"Well as I said I know the place…that includes some spots we could try sneak off" he winked mischievously then kissed her. "Babe it'll be fine, trust me. Besides I don't want to be there by myself, I need my girlfriend with me…otherwise we won't see each other for a week"

"I don't like that idea…okay I'll go, for you"

"That's my girl" Face smiled.


	3. Chapter 3- Birthdays and Breakfast

Chapter 3

They packed and all met up climbed into the van, it was a two hour drive to the cabin. Face took his usual seat by the sliding door with Amy sat as usual wedged between him and Murdock who spent the journey annoying BA by talking about the film the VA showed. Hannibal remained facing the front smoking his cigar and studying the map of the cabin area.

Face and Amy took the opportunity to hold hands and kept them hidden between them, they smiled at each other. They were both nervous about all this but they kept it hidden; only Murdock needed to know about them right now.

They reached the cabin just before nightfall and got settled in, after dinner Amy decided to take a walk; Face gave her a couple minutes then snuck out. Hannibal had turned in early and BA and Murdock were watching football highlights show.

Amy walked along the edge of the lake letting her bare feet feel the shallow water. Face joined her, standing behind her and wrapping her arms round her, letting her see the long slim box in his hand.

"What's this?"

"I heard its someone's birthday tomorrow" Face kissed her neck softly.

She pulls the ribbon loose and opened the box, inside was a shining silver necklace with an 'A' written inside a small hollow heart.

Amy smiled happily. "Oh face...it's beautiful"

"Just like you"

Amy giggled a little. "When did you get so corny?"

He took the necklace and proceeded to put it on her. "Since we got together"

"Hmm…not totally true, you can sound corny when pulling a con"

"Babe that's the point, a secret to pull off a good con is that sometimes you have to sound corny, it makes it work a lot better"

She kissed him. "Face?"

"Don't ever change"

Face chuckled. "Never"

They went back the cabin and turned in, at that point BA and Murdock had too, so they snuck into faces room and slept till morning. They woke to the smell of breakfast cooking, they went down to find Murdock singing as he cooked.

"Morning Murdock" Amy greeted.

Murdock turned as they sat down across from each other.

"Morning to the birthday girl" he greeted Amy with a smile, placing his present in front of her.

"Murdock, i'm not exactly a girl. I turned 35 today" she unwrapped the gift to find a stuffed dog.

"Aw Murdock it's adorable"

"Yeah its billy Jr, check his collar"

As it turned out the dog tag said 'billy Jr', Amy smiled.

"I'll promise to treasure him" Amy stood and hugged Murdock causing Face to frown slightly, Amy noticed and sat back next to him.

"Aw, poor baby" She kissed him softly "someone jealous"

"Of Murdock…of course not, of my girlfriend hugging another man? m...maybe a little"

Amy chuckled and ruffled his hair in a dog-like way. "Good boy"

Face let out a small dog like whine, Amy giggled.

"See, being corny again"

"Can't help it when I see my girlfriend hug another man"

"It was friendly, now behave or you won't get your treat"

Face grinned. "Oh the dog gets a treat does he?"

"You're not a dog…more like a stallion"

"Which makes you the princess, hmm?"

Hearing that she couldn't help but quote Hannibal when she first met the team. "Yeah…in a world full of dragons"


	4. Chapter 4- Fishing and Confessions

Chapter 4

After breakfast Murdock went to the lake to go fishing, Face and Amy sat on the water's edge on a blanket watching, they could hear him whistling. Hannibal and BA had gone for supplies.

"Why didn't you take his offer to join him" Amy asked squeezing faces hand.

"Then you'd be alone, he'll be fine. He has billy"

"And we have billy Jr here" Amy referred to the stuffed dog sat between them.

"Why did you bring that thing along?" Face whined.

"I promised Murdock I'd look after it, you still jealous. Look if it makes you feel any better your gift is still my favourite."

"Good" Face placed his hand on Amys cheek and kissed her tenderly, she responded by kissing him back and he pulled them down so they were laying down with himself on top. His hands grazed down her body to her hips, down to her thighs and grazed there where her summer dress ended.

"Hey lovebirds, I caught one!" Murdock shouted from the boat, he was holding a large fish.

"Dinner is served"

The fish started to wriggle about trying to escape, they watched as he struggled, the boat began to rock and they burst out laughing as he tumbled into the water. Murdock exited the water and got back into his boat dripping wet.

"You okay Murdock?" Amy asked.

"No, Dinner escaped" Murdock asked taking his cap of and ringing the water out of it, the put it back on.

Face comforted him. "Don't worry buddy, Hannibal and BA should have something, they went to collect supplies".

They all went back to the cabin in time to see the others get back, they cooked and all ate together discussing all kinds of things. Just having a laugh and enjoying each other's company.

After dinner face went to clean up, Murdock and BA were sat in the living room and Hannibal sat on the front porch steps to have a smoke, it was getting dark.

"Kid, come join me out here" He addressed Amy, who nodded and walked outside; she shut the door and sat next to him.

"What's up Hannibal?"

He puffed at his cigar, "Are you dating Face?"

Amy wasn't expecting that, how could he know that. Then again this was Hannibal, nothing could get past him.

"Why would you say that?"

"It's a straight question Miss Allen, Are you dating my lieutenant?"

Amy sighed and put her head in her hands, Hannibal watched her.

"I don't want to lie to you Hannibal; I was never expecting this to happen…It just did, I know how hard dating someone is for you guys, I understand your wanted men, this isn't easy for me either…I could lose my job over this, or the military police could find out…it will tie me to you as an accomplice, I already am as it is"

"Exactly, now i'm not gonna tell you who you should or shouldn't date Miss Allen, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to be dating face"

Amy couldn't look at Hannibal in the eye, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I…It's not as easy as that, I don't want to hurt Templeton either"

She couldn't believe she had just used Face's proper name in front of Hannibal.

Hannibal used his own eyes to get her to look at him, she did only slightly. "You love him don't you?" he tried to say as soft as he could.

Amy nodded; she was fiddling with the necklace round her neck that face gave her as a birthday present. "Yes, I do"

Hannibal glanced at the necklace she was fiddling with and suddenly something clicked in his mind, his lieutenant loved her back. He didn't want to believe it but it made sense, who was it that always helped with face's scams, the teasing and the occasional glances at each other, it was all with Amy.

"Did Face give that to you?"

"Yes, as a birthday present" she replied quietly, her eyes red and wet from the tears.

Unknown to either of them face was listening in from the other side of the door, he was shocked. She had confessed her love for him to Hannibal. No more hiding, he sighed and walked out. He wrapped his arms round Amy from behind.

He breathed in deeply then confessed. "I love her Hannibal, I don't think I've ever felt like this before" That was a slight lie; there was Leslie, but that behind him. "There's only so many times a man will get to say he has found his soulmate, and if they mess it up…they may not get another, Amy means the world to me…i can't let her go now"

Hannibal warned. "We are on the run lieutenant, we have the military on our tails…and Amy is part of the team, the rule about no fraternizing is in place for a reason…Do you really think you can juggle being a fugitive and having a relationship"

Face sighed, he knew Hannibal was right but he cared for Amy deeply. He didn't want to mess up his last chance to have someone to spend the rest of his life with.

"Hannibal…I just can't let her go, i…i just can't"

It wasn't often Hannibal would see the level of emotion he saw on his lieutenants face as he did now, he cared for Amy so much he was willing to fight for her. Face grew up an orphan, never had a family till he met the team, but he could see face wanted a proper family.

"Okay Face, just remember...You are both risking a lot, but I can't argue if this is what you really want, Lieutenant…Amy, you have my blessing, I wish you the best"

Amy teared up again and face held her tighter, both smiling. Amy then pulled away and in a rare moment hugged Hannibal.

"Thank you Hannibal"

She pulled away and then it was faces turn, he and Hannibal hugged in a good friend way.

"Take care of her kid" Hannibal said.

"Thanks Hannibal, I promise I will"

Face and Amy both turned in, leaving Hannibal outside to think.


	5. Chapter 5- Promotions and a Waltz

Chapter 5

The team had just returned to LA after their vacation, now the team all new about them they had were both ready to settle and begin a serious relationship, even though they hadn't been dating long, he had already been dating her longer than any past relationship. They both decided together that because of what face did for a living they didn't want to leave it too late to commit.

Face walked into Amy's apartment to find her cooking, while drinking from a glass of wine. He closed the door and walked to her.

"Mm…Something smells good" he wrapped his arms round her waist.

"I hope so I've been cooking all day, besides we have something to celebrate"

"Do we?" face smiled kissing her neck.

"yes we do, take a look" she handed him a copy of the latest paper, on the front was a large black and white picture of her from the waist up wearing a pantsuit, standing sideways on with her arms folded and she was smiling at the camera, the large title for the front page article read 'COURIER EDITOR RETIRING, NEW EDITOR ANNOUCED'.

"Eldrige is retiring and i'm his replacement!" Amy told face with a bright smile.

"Oh my god, babe that's wonderful" Face held her tight. "I'm happy for you"

"Aw Templeton" Amy kissed face deeply, placing her glass on the counter. His arms round her waist and hers round his neck. "They're throwing me this fancy party tonight, I know its last minute but am you free"

"Hey course I am, what time"

"Well the limo is picking us up at 7"

"A limo, wow they are pulling out all the stops aren't they"

"Yeah well they booked the party at this fancy hotel"

"Well, we should eat and get ready then".

At around 7, the limo picked them up for the party. Fancy was an understatement, the hotel was expensive and the party was packed. The guests were not just from the courier but other papers too.

Unfortunately face had to disguise himself a little, being a member of the A-team meant being in a room full of reporters wasn't the best idea, but he was here for his girlfriend. He was wearing glasses and announced himself to people as a fellow reporter.

"Did I ever tell you that you look sexy in glasses" Amy giggled at one point as the night went on; they were sat at their table.

Face chuckled and took her glass of wine. "Okay, that's enough of that"

"I'm not drunk" Amy defended.

"But you have had a few glasses"

"So have you"

The music in the large ballroom changed to a slow waltz.

"Ooh, how about a dance"

Face tried to get out of it. "I can't dance"

Amy didn't fall for it for one second. "Really? Templeton Peck can't dance? Oh well then, guess I'll just have to show you" She bolted up and pulled him up to, pulling his body into hers. They were both fully aware that there were people watching but now they were like that they didn't care, they had both been drinking and were intoxicated just enough to need each other.

"What's got into you" Face asked, their faces were close as they danced.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Amy teased.

Face pushed her backwards into a nearby pillar, making her moan as her back hit the cold marble.

"Uhh…Templeton"

Face twirled her to the music, then pulled off some dance movements she didn't even know he could do, she found that her leg had ended against his waist as the song ended; they just stood there in that pose staring at each other.

God this man was gonna be the death of her.

They retired to a suite face had booked for them, by then they were both definitely drunk. Next morning Amy woke with Faces arm over her, her head on his chest. She slipped out and wrapped herself in one of the sheets, she stood and found that there was a trail of clothes on the floor leading from the front door to the bedroom, on the bedside cabinet and saw a wine bottle. She mentally shook her head at the amount of alcohol they ended up having at the party, she definitely had a hangover for sure.

When they returned from the hotel Hannibal was waiting for Face outside his condo, Face kissed Amy goodbye and she went home to shower and head to work.

"Hey Kid, mind if we talk" he greeted as face entered his place, followed by Hannibal.

"Sure Colonel" Face placed his bag down. "Actually I wanted to ask you something"

Hannibal lit up his cigar and sat on the couch, "Sure".

"How did you know that I was dating Amy?"

"Well, lately you've been acting different, ever since we left Trish's. You've been hanging around a lot more with Amy since then. And then there's the look"

Face shrugged "What look?"

"The look that someone only makes when they're either falling for someone…or in love with them, Come on lieutenant lately you haven't taken your eyes of her"

Face sighed, listening to Hannibal's always wise words.

"Because I am in love with her" he said slowly and sincerely.

"I'm happy you have found someone to love kid, just don't break her heart"

"I could never do that; it'd be like breaking my own".


	6. Chapter 6-Proposals and St Elmos fire

Chapter 6

Amy's new position at the paper had given her more freedom, but also she was working harder than she had been before. Now that she ran the paper she was in charge of what went in it, she was still writing her A-team article that now had its own page.

Her friend Zack was also acting as her assistant as well as a reporter, he and Massey remained the only two who knew of her affiliation with the team.

"Amy, there's a phone call for you" Zack told Amy as she was moving things into her new office, Eldrige's old office.

"Thanks Zack, I'll take it in here" She waited for him to leave then she lifted the phone to her ear. "Amy Allen"

"Hello Miss Allen, I'm looking for my girlfriend she's the beautiful feisty brunette who just been promoted Editor in chief"

Amy giggled. "That'd be me, would that be my handsome boyfriend"

Face was enjoying their little playful flirting. "Oh that depends"

"Templeton, if this is some weird idea for a booty call…"

"Hmm…now that you mention it…"

Amy tutted. "Your mind belongs in the gutter"

Face chuckled. "I've heard, so how is my baby doing on her first day as editor"

"More boring than you think, moving…unpacking…more moving"

"Sounds like you need an escape, when do you get off work"

Amy checked her watch. "In an hour"

"Great, I'll pick you up. I'll help you relax"

"Sounds good, bye honey" Amy blew a kiss through the phone.

"Bye babe".

As soon as Amy finished work she met Face and they drove to her apartment so she could change out of her work clothes, then they got back into the vette.

"So…what have you got planned for the night" Amy asked him as she relaxed back in her seat.

"You'll see, and don't expect all the fancy stuff. I want to help you relax not to show off" Face explained as he drove.

As it turned out it's not what she had expected, they pulled up outside a firing range, he opened the door for her and they went inside. They were the only people there besides the manager, who as it turned out was a team connection, face told her the team sometimes went there when Hannibal put them through one of his training sessions.

They entered the range and face set some targets up, then grabbed two pairs of ear defenders. Amy already knew how to shoot but she did want to learn to get better at it, but she wasn't expecting any of the team to ever actually teach her, they always kept her away from all that.

"This is just to help you practice if you ever need to, but it's more a relaxation thing, it might not sound like it works but it always helps me, much needed stress relief you know"

Amy nodded and watched and pulled a large silver revolver from his shoulder holster inside is leather jacket; she stood there as he popped of a couple rounds.

Once he was done he turned to her, "Come here".

Face wrapped his arms round her and placed the gun in her hands; he helped her aim and placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and fired a few rounds at a fresh target. She felt his hands slip down to her waist; she tilted her head to look at him.

"Face?"

"Mmm…"

"You were right; this is a good way to relax" She leaned in to kiss him; they were still holding the gun together, pointed at the target, He kissed her back softly and passionately.

"Told you" he replied mid-kiss.

They left the firing range and went to see a movie; St Elmo's fire was playing, they bought popcorn and soda and sat down. As the movie started and the movie's famous soundtrack John Parr's Man in motion played through the opening credits, Face and Amy held hands.

"Glad I let you pick the movie, this is great" Face whispered

"See, this movie is a classic" she idly twiddled her fingers against Face's, He kissed Amy and they continued to watch. "Beats one of Hannibal's tacky monster movies"

"Don't let him know you said that"

They watched as Judd Nelson and Ally Sheedy's characters spoke about their future together in the apartment scene.

"Hey…do you see us…discussing our future like that" Amy asked hesitantly. Amy was worried how far she could go talking about commitment with Face, she didn't want to chase him away, they had been in a relationship for close to a month, and it had been that long since the visit to Trish's.

Face stopped sipping his soda and paused slightly before answering.

"Honestly, I have given it some thought, Amy…you are everything to me. You're my constant…and I do see myself having a future with you. I know I may not be the perfect guy, i'm a fugitive…and I do admit I have had commitment issues. But since we got together, you've changed that…i'm committed to you now, only you"

Amy was struggling not to tear up; face just poured his heart out to her. Face had changed so much since they first met, he's still the same handsome, witty but sometimes whiny conman, the natural womanizer the whole team knew but that was just how he was, he hid his vulnerable side because he was also an orphan, he didn't know who his true family was and he had been hurt by the first woman he had committed to, the one that made him run to join the army in the first place.

But then Amy thought if all that didn't happen, she might not be sitting there right now with him. She probably would've never met the team altogether. Maybe she owed Leslie a thank you.

"Amy…" Face cupped her cheek. "We may not have been dating long, although you're the longest I've been with, but there are something's that are just too precious to hold back…because I always fear that something could happen that could tear me away from you and in my line of work that is one of those risks, It scares me to death that I may lose you…so i'm gonna do this, and after that we can take all the time you want…"

Amy listened and watched as Face reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, she couldn't believe this was happening. Face got down on one knee and popped open the box revealing a simple but the most beautiful diamond silver ring she had ever seen.

"Amy Amanda Allen…" even Face was holding back tears now. "W…will you marry me?"

Amy felt tears falling. "Templeton...of course I will marry you"

Face sat back in his seat and slipped the ring on her finger, her and face were now officially engaged. They were both so happy, he pulled her into his lap and they kissed passionately as on screen Rob Lowe's character tells the story about the meaning of St Elmo's fire, with the electric flashes of light appearing out of nowhere to guide people.

To Face and Amy…it felt like it was happening right there in that room, electricity guiding them to each other, binding them together.


	7. Chapter 7-Babies and Marriage

Chapter 7

Now that Face and Amy were engaged they had also decided to take that leap of moving in together, but into a place of their own. Face, using his skills as a con artist had helped negotiate a reasonable deal on a two bedroom luxury LA condo, complete with a pool and a home office for Amy, they had their master bedroom and there was a spare bedroom, the kitchen and living space were all in one room.

They had told the team about the engagement over dinner at one of Face's fancy restaurants, they all gave Face and Amy their blessing and celebrated together.

Two months after their engagement the couple found out some surprising but shocking news. One night after Amy returned from work she found face in the office counting up the team's finances from their latest case, they had been to New York to visit an old friend that had uncovered a smuggling ring, Amy had to stay behind for work.

"Templeton…I need to tell you something"

Face looked up from his little black book that he writes the counting in. "Ah…Ames Babe? What's up?"

Amy perched herself on the edge of the desk.

She took a deep breath then went on. "I'm pregnant"

Face wasn't expecting that, he put his book down on the desk and moved closer to her.

"You sure?"

She nodded a little and pulled a card from her pocket, handing it to him. He looked at it and sighed deeply, the little round blob in the middle, his son or daughter.

"Do you know how far along you are"

Amy smiled a little; face was taking it better than expected. He was even asking the right questions. She started to wonder, did face actually want to be father?

"A month" she answered "Do you want to be a father?"

"I never really thought about it, never really had anyone to consider it with. But now…I have you and if you want a child…" Face smiled placing the sonogram against a framed photo of the two of them together in an embrace that was on her desk. "…I'm all in".

Amy smiled and they kissed slowly and intimately.

"So…you up for having a little face jr running around" Amy joked, her arms round faces neck.

"Well saying it like makes it sound creepy, but I guess I am" Face smiled "You know we could end up having a little Amy Jr"

"Are you drunk? We aren't giving our daughter my name"

"Well, how about Amanda then" Face suggested.

"I'm not sure, can we keep looking first"

"Why not, what's wrong with Amanda Peck"

"Because I will be Amy Amanda Allen Peck, It's just gonna be confusing"

"So you're sticking with being triple A then…huh?"

Amy smiled "Yep".

Face squeezed her in the hug, "That's my girl" he then placed a hand on Amy's stomach and smiled. She placed her hands over his, together caressing the baby they made together.

As the next few months passed they began their wedding, they had decided to have a simple ceremony in a walk in place with just the team and Amy's Father, during that time Amy had taken Face to meet her Father. He knew who face was but like Amy, he believed the team was innocent as he himself was in Vietnam; he hadn't known the team directly but had heard about them. Face learned that Amy lost her mother when she was young; she was a writer who influenced Amy to pursue journalism.

"My mother died when I was 6, she told me to never give up on something that i'm passionate about. I used to write these stories in a little book that she gave me, a proper reporter's journal" Amy told Face as they were sat with her father eating a stew he had made. "She took it with her last assignment, but she ended up in a car crash while pursuing a lead"

Face listened and understood why Amy was so dedicated about her Job and that she never gave. She had inherited her mother's passion and drive, and she wanted to make her proud.

Amy's father agreed to walk her down the aisle and hand her over at their wedding which pleased Amy.

The week of the wedding, Amy bought a simple dress that she had found in a bridal store that she immediately adored and was relieved she was able to fit into while being pregnant.

Finally on the day, they went to the walk in chapel. Amy's father was waiting for them, He was as happy to finally meet the team as they were meeting him.

At the altar Face stood as Amy's father walked her down the aisle, she stood by Face who was in a tailored tux

Typical face, Amy thought smiling.

"You look beautiful babe"

"I look fat" She pouted jokily.

"Yeah, baby fat" He smiled.

They said their vows, and then they were asked.

"Do you Templeton Arthur Peck take Amy Amanda Allen to be your wife?"

"I do" Face answered slipping the ring on her finger where her engagement ring was, smiling softly at Amy as he held her hands in his.

"And do you Amy Amanda Allen take Templeton Arthur Peck to be your husband"

"Yes…I do" Amy answered smiling back at him, slipping a wedding band onto his own hand.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife"

Face pulled Amy into a slow passionate kiss, holding his new wife in an embrace. Amy kissed back with equal passion.

The team along with Amy's father cheered and Murdock threw rice at the newly married couple.

They left the chapel as a proper married couple; they all went back to face and Amy's condo to have a private reception. Then the next day the couple left on their honeymoon, face had booked a romantic week in the Bahamas which they spent enjoying the sun and peace they couldn't get in LA. During the trip they even purchased a baby name book and continued looking into names.

"Hey, how about Madison for a girl? Maddie for short" Amy suggested one night while they were lying in bed in the hotel.

"Hmm, Madison Peck…Sounds alright"

"Really, well looks like we have a girl's name. We just need a boy's name now"

Face thought for a moment. "How about David? After your father"

Amy smiled. "He'd like that"

So now they had names, all they needed to do now is wait to find out the sex of the baby.

Back in LA months later, they got their answer. Face and Amy went to the clinic to have the scan done; face held his wife's hand as the gel was applied.

"You'll be having a little girl" the nurse told them.

Amy smiled through tears watching the screen; Face squeezed her hand and watched with her.

"Well…hello little Maddie" Face said softly, making Amy smile hearing face talk to his daughter.


	8. Chapter 8-Labour and Life

Chapter 8

Months after, Amy was rushed into hospital after going into labour at home; Luckily Face was at home at the time. After hours in labour, Amy gave birth to Madison 'Maddie' peck.

"She's gorgeous" Face smiled as Maddie's tiny hand curled round one of his fingers.

"She has your eyes" Amy pointed out Maddie's striking bright blue eyes.

"And she has your nose"

Amy chuckled softly and they kissed.

"I love you Ames"

"I love you too Templeton" Amy smiled holding Maddison to her chest "and I love you Maddie".

Face stroked Maddie's hair "me too, your my two favourite girls".

When they let Amy and Maddie to go home they spent some time settling in and finding a routine, the spare room was now Maddie's room. They took turns with daily tasks until Amy went back to work after her maternity leave ended. They hired one of Amys close friends as a babysitter so Face could go back to his duties on the team.

They were happy and content in their new life together as a couple and as a family.


End file.
